La Belle au Bois Dormant
by CelestiaEth
Summary: Une princesse maudite par une sorcière. Un sommeil éternel dont seul un baiser d'amour véritable peut la sauver. Vous pensiez connaître toute l'histoire ?
1. Partie 1

Il était une fois un homme qui était le roi d'une contrée qui s'étendait par-delà les collines enneigées et longeant la forêt sombre où régnait la puissante et non moins cruelle Maléfique. Bien sûr cela n'était pas son vrai nom, mais tout le monde au royaume s'accordait sur ce sobriquet donné par le jeune roi. Ce dernier menait une guerre sans vergogne contre les pays voisins qui désirait plus que tout son territoire afin de se mesurer à Maléfique. Cependant le jeune souverain était un fin stratège, défit toutes les armées alentours et amena un climat de paix dans la province, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Il avait même réussi à sympathiser avec les vieux monarques déchus. L'un d'entre eux avait une fille, dont le roi tomba éperdument amoureux. Il se marièrent l'année suivante et eurent une magnifique enfant l'année d'après, qu'ils prénommèrent Aurore. Cette naissance permit d'unifier le royaume sous une seule et même bannière symbolisée par l'enfant. Les parents invitèrent tout le royaume afin de leur présenter la future reine. Parmi les sujets se trouvaient trois fées du nom d'Angélique, Myrtille et Amaryllis. Les trois fées portaient une robe tombante respectivement de couleur Verte, Bleue et Rouge. Elles se penchèrent toutes trois sur le berceau de la petite afin de lui donner leur bénédiction. Angélique fut la première à prononcer ses vœux :

« Je te prédit un bel avenir mon ange, je te fais la plus belle de ce royaume, aucun homme ne pourra te résister. »

Un halo de lumière verte enveloppa Aurore et s'estompa.

« À mon tour », commença Myrtille, « tu auras une voix telle qu'aucune créature ne pourra rester indifférent. »

Un nouvel halo, bleu cette fois-ci, entoura la jeune princesse.

« C'est à moi… », dit doucement Amaryllis.

Soudain un nuage de fumée noire apparu suivi d'éclairs. Une forme sortie de la fumée, semblable à un oiseau et cette forme commença à s'allonger. Maléfique venait de faire son apparition au milieu de la pièce. Son regard froid balaya l'audience du regard. Elle était aussi belle que maléfique. Son visage était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Elle entrouvrit sa fine bouche d'un rouge éclatant et déclara d'un ton monocorde :

« Je vois que tout le monde est là… »

Elle marqua un long silence. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Les sujets du roi étaient tous tétanisés.

« Tout le monde… excepté, peut-être, moi ! »

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots son regard se posa sur le monarque qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de garder un visage impassible. Maléfique se déplaça d'un pas lent vers le berceau de la jeune Aurore.

« Ooooooh mais qui voilà ?! », s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué, « ne serait-ce pas la petite fille du roi ?! », elle se tourna vers les convives, « c'est donc pour ça que vous êtes tous ici ! ».

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

« Et vous aussi, vous êtes là ! », fit-elle remarquer aux fées.

« Bonjour, chère sœur. », déclara Amaryllis.

Une rumeur parcouru la foule.

« Ça suffit ! », clama-t-elle puis elle poursuivit, « mais, comme je me sens d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui, je vais également offrir un présent à la petite demoiselle. », elle prit alors un ton solennel,

«

 **Dans 16 ans, jour pour jour,**

 **Alors qu'Aurore sera devenu une femme,**

 **Son existence sera changée pour toujours,**

 **Lorsque s'envolera son âme.**

 **Elle se piquera le doigt sur un fuseau,**

 **Tel est son destin,**

 **Elle mourra aussitôt,**

 **Et vous n'y pouvez rien.**

»

Un flot de lumière noire enveloppa l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible et la lumière de la salle s'estompa d'un coup. Quelques minutes de silence suivirent puis la lumière revint. Maléfique avait disparu. La reine était en pleurs dans les bras du roi, une rumeur parcourait la foule, ce fut Amaryllis qui prit la parole :

« Je ne peux malheureusement conjurer le sort, c'est de la magie très noire. »

Soudain son regard s'étincela :

« Toutefois, il est possible d'adoucir le funeste destin d'Aurore. »

Le visage du roi s'illumina alors :

« Faites-le, faites tout ce que vous pouvez, je vous en supplie ! »

Elle se pencha alors sur le berceau d'Aurore et déclara :

« Lorsque ton doigt touchera le fuseau de la sorcière, tu ne mourras pas comme prévu. Tu tomberas cependant dans un profond sommeil, dont seul un baiser d'amour véritable pourra t'en extirper. »

Le roi sourit faiblement :

« Mille fois merci ! », murmura-t-il.

La réception se poursuivit, non sans un sentiment de tristesse à l'égard de la pauvre princesse. Trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un qu'elle aimera plus que tout au monde ? Cet amour sera-t-il réciproque ? Et surtout, sera-t-il assez puissant pour briser la malédiction ?


	2. Partie 2

Les jours passèrent et Aurore grandit, ainsi que sa beauté. Le roi et la reine n'arrêtaient pas de se faire du souci pour elle. Ils passaient des jours entiers en salle de crise pour tenter de trouver une solution avant le funeste jour de ses 16 ans. C'est alors que la reine eut une idée lumineuse :

« Si nous tuons la sorcière avant les 16 ans d'Aurore, la malédiction pourrait ne jamais voir le jour ! »

« Aphira… », soupira le roi, « que comptes-tu faire contre elle ? Elle est cent fois plus puissante que toute l'armée que possède ton père, ainsi que la mienne ! »

« Richard ! », asséna la reine, « Rappelle-toi que je suis une combattante hors pair, la meilleure de tout le royaume. De plus je n'ai encore jamais commandé d'armée. Si tu me laissais à la tête du bataillon, nous pourrons la vaincre ! »

« Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! », lança Richard, « Je ne peux te perdre, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi. »

« Richard… Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle est tout pour moi. Je préférerais me sacrifier si cela signifie une vie meilleure pour Aurore. »

« Je refuse catégoriquement ! De plus Aurore survivra, puisqu'elle sera réveillée par un baiser d'amour véritable. »

« Richard, c'est une légende. Personne n'a vu ça depuis des milliers d'années. On ne sait même pas si ça existe ! Je sais bien que deux personnes peuvent s'aimer de tout leur cœur. Mais l'amour véritable est une magie plus puissante que Maléfique elle-même. Ce n'est qu'une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants. »

« Mais les fées… ? »

« Elle t'ont dit ça pour que tu gardes espoir, mais au fond elles le savent que notre petite fille est condamnée. Je t'en prie laisse-moi y aller. »

Le roi soupira.

« Très bien… Fais attention à toi. Reviens saine et sauve. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. Pour le royaume, pour le roi… et pour Aurore. »

Aphira tourna le dos à son mari et sorti de la salle, elle ne vit pas les larmes couler sur les joues de Richard. Elle sorti du palais et aperçu sa fille jouant avec les fées. Elle s'approcha d'Aurore. Cette dernière s'adressa alors à sa mère :

« Mère ! Regardez je vous ai fait un bouquet de fleurs ! »

« Il est magnifique, mon ange », répondit la reine puis elle poursuivit, « ma chérie tu vas bientôt avoir quinze ans. Il est temps que tu saches. »

« Qu'y a-t-il mère ? Je vous sens préoccupée. », s'inquiéta Aurore.

« Aurore, mon enfant, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, c'est pourquoi je dois le faire. »

« Faire quoi, mère ? »

« Je vais m'occuper de cette sorcière, afin d'être sûre de ton avenir mais surtout pour m'assurer qu'elle ne pourra plus nuire. »

Ce fut Amaryllis qui s'interposa.

« Ne faites pas cela, je vous en conjure, vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable. »

« Je le dois, pour le royaume entier et pour ma petite fille. »

« Majesté », commença Angélique, « vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable. Nous sommes ses sœurs et nous l'avons vu à l'œuvre dans ses mauvais jours, qui sait ce que vous allez affronter… »

« Il suffit. », l'interrompit Aphira, « cette décision est indiscutable. »

Elle embrassa Aurore sur le front et parti en direction de l'armurerie.

Elle y retrouva son armure qu'elle avait enfilée lors de la dernière grande guerre, celle contre son époux. Elle caressa le buste argenté poussiéreux et admira les éclats d'émeraudes qui parcheminaient les côtés. Elle enfila l'armure. Son corps frémit d'excitation lorsqu'elle sentit la cuirasse sur son corps. Elle adorait combattre à l'épée depuis toute petite, et rien que le fait de mettre son armure lui faisait un bien fou. Elle sorti sa rapière de son fourreau. Elle adorait sa lame argentée ainsi que son pommeau d'émeraude. Elle prit son arc favori, qui était en bois très rare, le plus résistant de la contrée.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'équiper, elle se dirigea vers l'écurie pour y retrouver sa monture favorite, une jument du nom d'Artémis. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient. Artémis l'accueilli avec un hennissement de joie. Elle grignota quelques friandises qu'Aphira lui a apportée. Elle martela ses sabots au sol lorsqu'elle vit la reine prendre la selle de combat. Elle était heureuse de partager une nouvelle fois le champ de bataille avec sa meilleure amie.

La reine sortit de l'écurie, avec Artémis à son bras, et se dirigea vers l'armée royale. Elle s'adressa au général :

« C'est décidé nous partons en guerre contre la sorcière. »

« Bien madame. Dirigerez-vous les troupes ? »

« Bien entendu, je prendrais le commandement de l'armée. »

« Qu'en penses le roi ? »

« Le roi importe. J'ai tout autant le droit de mener cette charge. »

« Je n'ai jamais remis en question vos droits. Dans combien de temps souhaiteriez-vous partir ? »

« Le plus tôt possible général, nous devons en finir. »

« Bien madame, je vais convoquer mes hommes sur le champ. »

Quelques instants plus tard, l'entièreté de la garde royale se mit en route vers le château de Maléfique, avec à sa tête Artémis, chevauchée par la reine.

C'est alors que commença la guerre la plus meurtrière jamais vue, c'est aussi à ce moment-là que je suis confrontée, pour la toute première fois à cette histoire. Je m'appelle Iris et je suis la fille de Maléfique.


	3. Partie 3

Je ne sais comment je suis née, ma mère ne m'a pas donné de détails concernant cette partie de ma vie. Je ne connais pas mon père, non plus. En fait je vivais seule avec elle dans son immense château, si bien qu'on ne se croisait que rarement mais, lorsque cela se passait, elle faisait durer le moment, ces précieux instants que l'on passait ensemble. Lorsque j'ai eu douze ans, j'ai commencé à la fréquenter de plus en plus souvent, en effet elle m'a prise sous son aile en tant qu'apprentie. J'ai découvert alors une facette d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. C'était il y a trois ans, jour pour jour, et pourtant je me souviens comme si c'était hier. Ce jour-là j'étais, comme à mon habitude, dans ma chambre, je m'étais levée comme tous les matins, puis j'avais fait ma toilette, je m'étais habillée, j'avais coiffé mes cheveux noirs de jais tout en fixant mes yeux verts semblables à deux émeraudes. Ma tenue était aussi banale qu'un début de journée, j'avais un haut à manches courtes de couleur noire, assorti d'une étoile violette à huit branches, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir également. Les extrémités des vêtements étaient en piteux état, ma mère me disait de jeter ces vieilles guenilles mais moi je me plaisais dans cet accoutrement. J'étais, par la suite, allée manger dans la cuisine du château, je pouvais tout aussi bien investir la salle à manger mais, elle était beaucoup trop grande juste pour une personne, et puis je pouvais faire la conversation avec les domestiques. J'étais d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec le cuisinier, qui me racontait une énième fois comment il avait réussi à sauver une fête grâce à sa magnifique pièce montée, lorsque la propriétaire des lieux entra dans la pièce. Comme à son habitude elle avait mis le paquet sur les effets sons et lumières avec une explosion retentissante, faisant sursauter le chef qui manqua de couper sa main.

« Bonjour, ma fille ! », déclara Maléfique.

« Bonjour, mère. », répondis-je froidement.

Ça n'allait pas fort entre nous, je la voyais de moins en moins et de moins en moins longtemps. Et le fait de la voir apparaître soudainement fit monter une vague de colère en moi.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tiens donc ! », répliquai-je.

« Je sais que l'année dernière je n'ai pas été là, ni l'année d'avant… »

« Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Il faut dire que vos apparitions sont pour le moins… surprenantes », ironisai-je.

« Je suis tellement désolée Iris, mais tu dois savoir que je suis au bord d'une guerre avec le royaume voisin… », dit-elle la voix accablée de reproches.

« Guerre que vous avez-vous-même attisé en maudissant la fille du roi… »

« Je peux essayer de me racheter auprès de toi ? », proposa-t-elle.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, tout dépend du nombre d'efforts que vous emploierez. »

« Tu vas voir, je n'ai pas lésiné sur les moyens. »

Elle me tendit alors un bandeau.

« Je te prierai de mettre ça, s'il te plaît. »

« Que voulez-vous faire, mère ? », demandai-je.

« C'est une surprise ! », fit-elle toute enjouée.

Je mis le bandeau. Dès que cela fut fait je sentis ma mère poser une main protectrice sur mon épaule.

« N'aie pas peur », m'assura-t-elle, « je vais te guider ».

Alors que nous nous déplacions j'entendis mes pas claquer sur le carrelage et résonner dans les pièces vides que nous traversions. Je connaissais le château les yeux fermés pour l'avoir traversé de long en large pourtant je ne reconnaissais pas l'environnement qui m'entourait.

« Mère, où sommes-nous ? », la questionnai-je.

« Patience ma fille. », répondit-elle avec douceur.

Nous arrivâmes à un escalier qui descendais dans les profondeurs du château. Elle me poussa gentiment et je commençai à descendre l'escalier.

« Arrête-toi, maintenant. », m'ordonna-t-elle.

J'obéi sans broncher. Je l'entendis ouvrir une porte et elle me fit entrer à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Je pus sentir la chaleur d'un feu contre mon visage.

« Mère, où sommes-nous », répétai-je.

Elle enleva alors le bandeau de mes yeux et s'exclama :

« Voilà ! Bienvenue ma fille, dans ma pièce secrète ! »

J'étais au beau milieu d'une pièce sombre, rectangulaire et assez spacieuse, les murs étaient en pierre et le sol était fait de dalles taillées dans un rocher de façon inégale. Juste devant moi se trouvait un chaudron, sous lequel brûlait un feu ardant. Derrière celui-ci se tenait un pupitre et sur celui-ci était un grimoire ouvert. La pièce était éclairée par le feu au centre de la pièce et les torches positionnées à chaque coin de mur. Entre chaque torche il y avait des étagères remplies de fioles au contenu inconnu et de grimoires.

« Vous… Vous êtes une sorcière ? », lui demandai-je.

« Belle déduction, Iris. Je suis effectivement une sorcière. Je possède des pouvoirs magiques, comme mes sœurs, les fées, mais je m'en sers pour faire des potions plus ou moins bienveillantes. Je ne suis pas méchante, mais je ne suis pas une fée non plus… Je suis à la frontière entre le bien et le mal. Et si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est pour que je t'enseigne tout ce que je sais pour que tu deviennes, à ton tour, la gardienne de la passerelle entre les forces obscures et la lumière. »

J'en restai bouche-bée. Ma mère était donc… une sorcière ! Et elle est employée à garder une frontière relativement mince, seulement grâce à son savoir et sa magie. Cela expliquait ses absences.

« Je… Je vous pardonne, mère. Pour vos absences répétées. »

Elle inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue une apprentie sorcière. Je dois vous avouer que cela ne fut pas facile, j'ai passé des mois entiers à échouer, jusqu'à enfin arriver à un résultat.


	4. Partie 4

Ce qui nous ramène au début de notre histoire, trois ans plus tard. Nous étions au beau milieu de la semaine. Comme à mon habitude, je me trouvais, ainsi que ma mère, dans sa fameuse pièce secrète. Nous révisions ensemble les composants d'une potion régénératrice, permettant de soigner une personne. Cela faisait trois mois que nous bossions sur cette potion. J'avais du mal à retenir les composants et, lorsque venait le temps de la préparation, la mixture était soit un poison, soit une soupe, soit elle explosait purement et simplement. Heureusement que ma mère était patiente. Soudain, le château se mit à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait inquiète.

« Reste là, ma chérie, je vais voir ce que c'est… », me dit-elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et emprunta les escaliers. Quant à moi, je restais seule au milieu de la pièce, devant la potion qui bouillonnait. J'ajoutai quelques ingrédients de temps en temps… Une autre explosion, bien plus violente, retentit. Je cru d'abord que cela provenait du chaudron, mais non, cela venait bel et bien d'au-dessus ! Elle fut suivie par un grondement monstrueux faisant trembler la voute de la salle, quelques pierres commencèrent à se détacher du plafond. Si je ne bougeais pas d'ici, je serais bientôt ensevelie sous les décombres. Je courus vers les escaliers et les montai alors que la pièce s'écroula derrière moi. J'arrivai dans le couloir principal méconnaissable, il y avait une énorme brèche dans le mur côté jardin, à terre gisaient le cadre des fenêtres et les rideaux en lambeaux. J'escaladai les gravats afin de voir ce qu'il se déroulait. C'était un véritable carnage. Une immense armée provenant du château du roi, menée par une femme aussi belle qu'inquiétante. Elle envoyait des vagues de soldats vers le château, toutes repoussées par une sorte de créature faisant au moins cinq mètres de haut, des ailes noires comme la nuit, et des yeux verts scintillants. Cela ressemblait à un dragon provenant des livres de contes, mais quelque chose me semblait familier à son propos.

« Mère ? »

Le dragon tourna la tête un instant et la peur put se lire dans son regard. Ce fut l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Les soldats envoyèrent une salve de flèche envoyant la créature à terre.

« Mère ! », m'écriai-je, en m'élançant à sa rencontre.

Je traversai le champ de bataille jonchée de créatures des ténèbres et de soldats royaux. J'étais beaucoup trop loin, il me restait encore une bonne centaine de mètres quand je vis la créature reprendre son apparence véritable. Je me figeai alors. La générale posa un pied à terre et se dirigea vers ma mère, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Sorcière ! », s'exclama-t-elle, « voilà bien trop longtemps que tu terrorises le royaume, je suis venue mettre un terme à ton règne ! »

Mère se releva, non sans difficulté, et prit la parole.

« Aphira… Tu as enfin décidé de mener le combat… Approche et met un terme à cette guerre… »

La dénommée Aphira sortit l'épée de son fourreau.

« Pour Aurore ! », s'écria-t-elle, avant de s'élancer à la rencontre de son adversaire.

« Mère ! Attention ! », clamai-je.

« Non, Iris ! Laisse-moi régler ça… »

Sur ce, elle sortit une dague de sa robe déchirée et contra l'épée. S'engagea alors un combat féroce entre les deux femmes. Dague contre épée. À chaque estocade contrée, Mère répliqua. Elle réussit soudain à entailler la joue d'Aphira. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et redoubla d'intensité dans ses coups. Quant à moi, j'étais à une centaine de mètres de la scène, figée, observant sans pouvoir intervenir. Le peu de soldat restant étaient prêt à intervenir en cas de défaite de la part de leur cheffe. Maléfique commençait à faiblir, ses coups se faisaient de moins en moins rapides et ses contres ressemblaient de plus en plus à des coups de chances. Aphira était sans merci et commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de son adversaire. Tout à coup, Maléfique entailla l'épaule de son ennemie et poussa un cri de victoire. Mais ce fut de courte durée et Aphira profita de cette ouverture pour la rapprocher d'elle. Je vis cette dernière avec sourire de satisfaction, je me demandai pourquoi, puis je compris quand je pus voir la lame ensanglantée de l'épée d'Aphira sortant du dos de son ennemie.

« Mère, NON ! », m'écriai-je.

« Adieu, sorcière… », s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

Elle jubila quelques secondes puis sa bouche se tordit en un rictus et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

« Adieu, ma reine… », s'exprima Maléfique, dans son dernier souffle.

Elles tombèrent l'une sur l'autre, dans une mare de sang. Je vis les soldats récupérer le corps sans vie de la reine, et enlever la dague qui était plantée dans son cœur. Ils partirent et je me mis à courir vers le lieu de la bataille. Au centre, gisait Maléfique, sorcière, gardienne de la frontière entre les forces obscures et le bien, ma mère. Je m'effondrai sur elle et pleurai longuement. Je l'enterrai quelques heures plus tard, dans le cimetière familial, à la place d'honneur, je passai des jours, des semaines entières devant sa tombe, lui parlant quelques fois.

« J'ai fait de gros progrès Mère, j'arrive à effectuer une potion sans que celle-ci explose. »

Nous étions un mois et demi après le drame, j'étais à nouveau dans le cimetière.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle », dit une voix derrière moi.

C'était Arthur, le majordome de ma mère, et donc le mien désormais.

« Que voulez-vous Arthur ? », lui demandai-je, sans pour autant le regarder.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle, il me semble que votre mère ne souhaitait pas que vous soyez ici à vous lamenter sur son sort. »

« Qu'en savez-vous, Arthur ? »

« Il se trouve, mademoiselle, que je l'ai connue bien avant votre naissance… »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour me demander de revenir au château, je me trompe ? »

« Vous avez raison, mademoiselle, je suis ici pour vous remettre ceci, votre mère voulait que je vous le transmettre si celle-ci venait à nous quitter prématurément. »

Je me retournai vers lui pour voir ce qu'il me tenait. C'était une enveloppe. Une enveloppe d'un mauve sombre cachetée par un sceau qui était celui de ma mère. Je la pris délicatement et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur se trouvait un parchemin froissé. Je le sortis de l'enveloppe et le dépliai. C'était une page d'un de ses livres de sort, il mentionnait une malédiction. En bas de la page était griffonné un mot à la hâte :

« Aurore… », murmurai-je, puis je tournai la tête vers Arthur et lui demandai-je, « qui est Aurore ? »

Il réfléchit un instant puis me répondit :

« Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de la fille du roi… »

Et soudain je compris. Je compris pourquoi la reine est venue ici et a tué ma mère.

« C'est donc ça… », murmurai-je, « Arthur ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle ? »

« Où habite cette Aurore ? »

« De l'autre côté de la forêt, si je ne m'abuse… »

« J'aimerai lui rendre une petite visite. »

Il hésita un instant puis il vit à mon air résigné qu'il n'arriverait pas à me faire changer d'avis.

« Bien mademoiselle. »


	5. Partie 5

Pandore, ma fidèle jument, m'attendait au coin du chemin qui quittait le château. Ce n'était pas un animal domestique, mais je m'étais liée d'amitié avec elle au fil du temps et elle me rendait souvent visite, elle m'autorisait même à poser une selle sur sa robe noire. Après que je l'eusse enfourchée, je me dirigeai vers le château de la Reine. La forêt était grande et tous les arbres se ressemblait, aussi il fut facile de se perdre. Après plusieurs heures à tourner en rond, revenir sur mes pas et emprunter d'autres directions, je tombai sur une petite chaumière. Elle était en plein milieu d'une clairière et semblait habitée, à en juger par la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée. Du bruit venant de l'intérieur se fit entendre. Je décidai de poser un pied à terre et de renvoyer Pandore dans la nature. Je m'approchai discrètement de l'une des fenêtres pour comprendre de quoi venait tout ce brouhaha quand, soudainement, j'entendit un léger craquement provenant d'au-dessus. Je décidai, cependant, de ne pas y faire attention quand le deuxième craquement retentit. Intriguée, je levai la tête pour découvrir une jeune fille, semblant avoir le même âge que moi, assise sur une branche menaçant de craquer. Elle était vêtue d'un haut mauve et d'un pantalon bleu océan. Elle semblait m'observer. Quand elle vit que je l'avais remarquée elle paniqua légèrement. Je décidai alors de lancer la conversation, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Bonjour ! »

La jeune fille replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille et rosit légèrement.

« B… bonjour… », balbutia-t-elle.

« Tu devrais faire attention, cette branche ne m'a pas l'air très solide… », la prévins-je.

« Oh… Oui… T… tu as raison. »

Elle se recula doucement quand, tout à coup, la branche craqua puis céda. La fille dégringola de l'arbre. Instinctivement, j'ouvris les bras pour la rattraper. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec la jeune fille. Nos regards se croisèrent, puis se détournèrent aussitôt. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rouge tomate.

« T… Tu peux me poser, s'il-te-plaît ? », demanda-t-elle.

Je lui obéi et la posai doucement à terre.

« Désolée… », répondis-je

« Tu viens de me sauver tout de même… »

« De rien… »

Je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement à leur tour. Afin de détourner la conversation je montrai la chaumière du menton.

« C'est ici que tu vis ? »

« Oui… », répondit-elle, « avec mes tantes. Elles sont gentilles mais un peu agaçantes, c'est pour ça que je suis sortie prendre l'air quand je suis tombée, littéralement, sur toi. »

Elle eut un rire très chaleureux, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi un instant, puis se détournèrent.

« Alors », dis-je pour changer de sujet, « que fais-tu ici ? »

« Eh bien… », répondit-elle, « je suis… cachée. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Des gens veulent ma mort, ils ont déjà tué ma mère. »

« Oh, c'est horrible, j'ai perdu ma mère également, je peux comprendre… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai réussi à surmonter cette perte, maintenant je vis ici, avec mes tantes. »

Elle montra la maison avec sa main droite.

« Et que fais-tu pour t'occuper ? », lui demandai-je.

« Je fais des balades en forêt, je cueille des fleurs, des champignons, des aliments pour mes tantes, pour les déjeuners et dîners. Je… »

Elle fut interrompue par une voix venant de la maison :

« Violette ? Où es-tu ? »

« Mince, je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle, « je dois y aller, on m'appelle. »

« Je t'en prie… Violette, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! », elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« Moi c'est Iris, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »

« De même, j'espère que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau ! »

« Oui… Moi aussi… Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement et partit en direction de la chaumière tandis que moi, je fis le chemin inverse, retournant au château à pied.

Le chemin fut plus court dans l'autre sens, bizarrement. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais déjà fait le chemin dans un sens et que, donc, je connaissais la route. Mon arrivée au château se fit à la nuit tombée. Je fus accueillie par Arthur :

« Je me suis inquiété mademoiselle, j'ai vu la jument de mademoiselle revenir sans mademoiselle. »

« Tout va bien Arthur, j'ai réussi à revenir, c'est le principal, non ? »

« Vous avez raison, mademoiselle. Est-ce que mademoiselle a réussi à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Le château de la Reine, mademoiselle. Vous vouliez rendre une petite visite à la fille du Roi, Aurore, si je ne m'abuse… »

« Pardonnez-moi, Arthur, je me suis perdue en forêt et j'ai… »

Je ne voulais pas lui parler de Violette, je voulais que ça reste un secret entre elle et moi.

« Je comprends, mademoiselle. », me dit-il, « Vous avez eu du mal à rentrer. Vous réessaierez un autre jour. »

« Demain. », déclarais-je, déterminée.

Je montai me coucher, laissant Arthur au milieu de la cour.

La nuit passa rapidement. Lorsque le soleil vint pointer le bout de son nez à ma fenêtre, je fut réveillée. Je me levai alors et descendis comme à mon habitude. Je découvris, sur la table de la cuisine, la malédiction lancée sur la fille du roi, cela me revint alors en mémoire. Je voulais rendre visite à cette enfant et faire en sorte que la malédiction s'effectue, afin de cerner ma mère. Je ne vis pas Pandore en sortant et décidai d'y aller à pied. Et c'est ainsi que le perdis à nouveau dans l'immense forêt. Je décidai de m'asseoir contre un arbre afin de déjeuner. J'étais en plein milieu de mon repas quand je vis une flèche fuser en ma direction et de planter au-dessus de ma tête. D'un bond je me levais, et sortis ma dague.

« Qui est là ? », m'écriais-je.

Le silence, brisé par le cri des oiseaux me répondit. Je détachai la flèche et l'examinai. C'était du bel ouvrage, le bois avait été taillé minutieusement et la pointe provenait sûrement d'un rocher. En l'observant de plus près, je vis des traces de sang, sûrement animal, incrusté dans la pointe. C'était amateur, effectivement, mais c'était du très beau travail.

« J'ai votre flèche ! », dis-je, d'une voix forte, « c'est du beau travail ! »

J'entendis alors du bruit provenant du buisson devant moi, je préparai ma dague pour appréhender la personne s'y trouvant et m'avançai lentement vers l'arbuste. Alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres du buisson, une forme en surgit, celle d'une fille, faisant ma taille, des yeux bleus ciel et une chevelure brune arrivant à la taille. Des brindilles s'étaient coincées dans ses cheveux, je pus sentir son souffle, il était rapide et saccadé.

« B… bonjour », balbutia-t-elle.

C'était Violette.

« Oh… euh… Bonjour… Violette, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… », répondit-elle en rougissant, « euh… je ne sais même pas ton prénom… »

« Iris ! », répondit-je, avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

Je la vis répéter silencieusement mon prénom.

« C'est… joli ! », déclara-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Je rougis à mon tour, ce qui la fit se détendre, puis nous nous mîmes à rire en voyant nos têtes, semblables à des tomates. Quand nous nous calmâmes, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je lui tendis la flèche.

« C'est à toi, non ? »

« Oui ! », acquiesça-t-elle, « Merci ! »

Elle prit la flèche et la glissa à sa taille.

« Tu n'as pas de contenant pour tes flèches ? », lui demandai-je.

« Un carquois, tu veux dire ? Si, mais il est à la maison et j'étais partie pour faire une chasse rapide… Enfin jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi », répondit-elle.

« Quelle idée de me viser aussi ! », soupirai-je.

Nous rigolâmes à nouveau, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi joyeuse.

« Bon, je dois te laisser, le gibier ne va pas s'attraper tout seul. », me dit-elle en sortant du buisson.

« Je comprends. »

Elle me salua de la main puis me tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, que fais-je maintenant ? Que…

« Attends ! », l'interpellai-je.

Sa tête apparut derrière un arbre, elle arborait un grand sourire.

« Oui ? », questionna-t-elle.

« Tu veux bien… m'apprendre ? »

Elle s'approcha de moi.

« T'apprendre… À chasser ? », fit-elle en me tenant l'arc.

J'acquiesçai, ce qui la rendit d'avantage heureuse.

« Génial ! », s'exclama-t-elle, « viens, suis-moi ! »

Elle disparut derrière un arbre et je la suivi. Nous marchâmes quelques temps puis elle s'arrêta net, sans me prévenir, ce qui fit que je lui rentrai dedans.

« Aïe… », fis-je.

Elle me fit signe de me taire et de regarder devant moi. Je lui demandai silencieusement pourquoi, puis elle me tourna la tête de force. C'est alors que les vis. Une majestueux cerf se tenait au milieu d'une clairière, il ne semblait pas nous avoir remarquées. Elle me tendit l'arc sans un bruit et se déplaça derrière moi pour m'aider à la manier. Je sentis son souffle contre mon cou, elle posa sa main droite sur la mienne et se mis à me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Prend l'arc avec cette main et prend la flèche de l'autre. »

J'exécutai ses ordres.

« Bien. », me chuchota-t-elle, « maintenant éloigne le bois de l'arc tout en maintenant la corde près de toi, cela s'appelle bander l'arc. »

« D'accord. », répondis-je à mi-voix.

« Maintenant », poursuivit-elle, « fixe la cible du regard. »

Elle se rapprocha davantage pour guider mes bras et ma main. Cette proximité soudaine me fit rougir légèrement, mais elle ne le vit pas. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, je pouvais entendre sa respiration.

« Dernière étape », murmura-t-elle, « vise. »

Elle m'aida pour cette dernière étape, la flèche était dans la direction du flanc du cerf.

« Et, tire. », acheva-t-elle.

Je relâchai la corde, la flèche fila tout droit et allât se planter dans la cible, qui s'effondra. Violette se décala et s'exclama :

« Merveilleux ! Peu de personnes y arrivent du premier coup, tu le sais ? Veux-tu m'aider à le transporter ? »

J'acquiesçai, toute fière de ce que j'ai réussi à faire. Nous transportâmes le cadavre du cerf, quand mes mains touchèrent la peau de l'animal, je sentis qu'il était vieux et fatigué. C'est sans doute pour ça que Violette l'avait choisi. Nous laissâmes l'animal sur le pas de la porte de la chaumière. Le soleil était bas et mon amie me dit qu'il fallait mieux que je rentre, je lui dis au revoir et repartis au château. Pendant près d'une semaine nous nous retrouvions pour chasser son dîner, nous jouions dans la forêt, faisant des parties de cache-cache. J'en oubliais totalement la raison pour laquelle j'avais pénétré dans la forêt initialement. Chaque soir nous nous disions au revoir devant le pas de sa porte. Le neuvième soir de nos escapades, elle m'offrit un baluchon, contenant des plats qu'elle avait elle-même concocté.


	6. Partie 6

Le lendemain matin, je parti aux aurores, à pied, avec le même. Je pénétrai dans la forêt sombre puis me mis à marcher longuement. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le soleil quand je vis la chaumière. Je décidai de grimper à l'arbre et d'attendre l'apparition de Violette. Midi arriva, je le senti dans mon ventre qui gargouillait. J'ouvrai mon baluchon et me mis à manger le contenu, assise sur ma branche. Soudainement, j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant de la maison et je vis Violette sortir en râlant puis claquant la porte. Je décidai de ne pas me manifester et de rester dans l'arbre, à califourchon sur la branche. Elle ne me remarqua pas et partit en direction de la forêt. J'attendis quelques secondes puis descendis de l'arbre pour la suivre discrètement. Je le retrouvai quelques mètres devant moi, armée d'un bâton, tapant sur un arbre et maudissant ses tantes. Je m'adossai à l'arbre à côté puis déclarai doucement, avec un petit rire :

« C'est quoi cette crise ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement, pointant son bâton sur moi, un air rageur sur le visage. Puis elle s'adoucit.

« Oh, c'est toi ! », lâcha-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Quel accueil ! », ironisai-je.

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle, « je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec mes tantes en ce moment... »

Nous entendîmes un cri, celui d'une femme d'un certain âge appelant ma camarade.

« Quand on parle du loup... », dit-elle, d'un ton sombre, « je dois y aller, je suis désolée de ne pas rester plus longtemps aujourd'hui... Mais reviens demain ! »

Elle prit un grand sourire qui illumina son visage.

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! », répondis-je.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, puis repartit d'un pas lent. Je restai, quelques instants, figée par ce soudain contact, puis repris mes esprits, repartant dans la direction inverse vers ma demeure. J'allât au lit sans manger, je n'avais pas faim, la marche m'avait épuisée et je m'endormi aussitôt après avoir posé ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain je ne la vis pas, le surlendemain non plus. Je commençais à penser qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de revenir le jour suivant. Et c'est au bout du quatrième jour que je la vis. Elle chantonnait près d'un ruisseau, avec son arc en bandoulière, quand je la surpris. Elle sursauta, naturellement, puis m'offrit un énorme sourire.

« Iris ! », s'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse, « tu es revenue ! »

« Oui », dis-je, « comme tous les jours, même si tu n'étais pas là. »

Elle baissa la tête, penaude.

« Je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle, « mes tantes n'aiment pas me savoir dehors ces temps-ci. »

« Je comprends… S'il y a des personne qui te veulent du mal, c'est normal. »

« Je suis d'accord, mais ça m'empêche de te voir… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… Je veux que tu restes en vie… Tu es ma seule amie… »

Je sentis les larmes me venir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, pas une personne proche de moi, pas encore.

« Oh, Iris. »

Elle dû voir que j'étais triste car elle se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras. La chaleur corporelle me fit grand bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment été câlinée dans mon enfance, et le fait de soudain recevoir autant d'affection me submergea. Je me mis à lui pleurer sur l'épaule, silencieusement. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, moi sanglotant et Violette me caressant les cheveux pour me calmer. Le silence de la forêt régna, je ne voulais pas me dégager de ses bras, j'y étais tellement bien. Ce fut elle qui rompit le contact.

« Merci », m'exprimai-je, d'une voix cassée.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compassion. Elle prit son arc et ouvrit la marche dans le bois, je la suivis, comme à mon habitude. Nous chassâmes et nous rentrâmes dans le silence. Avant de me quitter elle me serra dans ses bras et me murmura :

« À demain, j'espère… »

Puis elle m'embrassa sur le front et entra dans la chaumière avec sa prise, quant à moi je retournai au château. Je fus accueillie par Arthur.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle », me dit-il.

« Que me voulez-vous, Arthur ? », lui demandai-je.

« J'espère que mademoiselle n'oublie pas que si mademoiselle veut que le plan de la mère de mademoiselle se déroule comme prévu, il faut que mademoiselle prépare le fuseau. », me répondit-il.

« Le fuseau ? », rétorquai-je, intriguée.

« Oui, mademoiselle, c'est inscrit dans les consignes, la jeune Aurore devra se piquer le doigt pour que la malédiction fasse effet. »

« Je vois… Merci Arthur… »

« Je vous en prie, mademoiselle. »

Il s'inclina profondément puis prit congé. Je fis de même en allant me coucher. Le lendemain matin je me réveillai, je regardai le calendrier au-dessus de mon lit, m'indiquant le nombre de jours restant avant la malédiction. Il en restait deux, il fallait donc que demain je n'aille pas voir Violette afin de préparer le terrain pour la pauvre Aurore. La possibilité de pouvoir enfin le venger me fit doucement sourire. Puis je me préparai et retournai dans la forêt. J'y retrouvai Violette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut ! », me dit-elle.

Je lui répondis la même chose puis nous partîmes chasser. Elle était habillée comme d'habitude, un pantalon bleu océan, maintenant déchiré par les branches des arbres et autres ronces, et un haut mauve, en piteux état. Mais, je ne sus pourquoi, elle étincelait. Nous mangeâmes le midi dans une clairière, enfin ça ressemblait plus à une bataille de nourriture qu'elle a commencé en me jetant son pain à la figure. Cette bataille se termina par ma victoire lorsque je l'eus immobilisée au sol et eus barbouillé son visage de fruits sauvage. Je ne pus me retenir de rire lorsqu'elle dut se nettoyer la figure dans le ruisseau. Elle me jeta un regard noir puis éclata de rire, ce que je fis tout juste après. Nous repartîmes dans la forêt, trouver son repas du soir, lorsque nous pûmes nous calmer. La chasse dura longtemps, nous mîmes beaucoup de temps à trouver le gibier parfait, un animal assez vieux et fatigué, pour ne pas écourter la vie d'un trop jeune. Puis nous rentrâmes chez elle. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la clairière de la chaumière, je voulus lui parler :

« Vi… Écoute, je ne serais pas là demain, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

« D'accord, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Mais tu as intérêt à être là demain ! »

« Que fais-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Je vais rendre visite à mon père, cela fait longtemps je ne l'ai pas vue… »

« Très bien… J'espère que tu seras là après-demain, je compte sur toi ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je serais là. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et fis quelque chose qui me sidéra, elle m'embrassa, non pas sur la joue, mais bien sur les lèvres. Elle dut voir mon air surpris car elle se décolla rapidement et rentra, les joues rouges. Je restai plantée derrière la chaumière longtemps, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je ne sus comment je revins au château, mes jambes m'avaient probablement guidées jusqu'à mon lit où je restai, hébétée, pendant une grande partie de la nuit.


	7. Partie 7

Le soleil se leva le jour suivant, c'était le grand jour, le jour de ma revanche. Je revêtis ma plus belle robe de cérémonie. C'était une longue robe d'un violet sombre assortie à de longs gants. Avant de partir, je fis un stock de provisions pouvant s'avérer utile. Pour la première fois, je me dirigeai vers le château, chevauchant Pandore. Celui-ci était colossal et d'un blanc nacré. Des drapeaux bleus flottaient sur les fanions accrochés au quatre tours qui entouraient le bâtiment principal. Le tout était cerné par une muraille du même blanc, s'étendant sur un très grand périmètre. De magnifiques jardins se trouvaient à l'entrée de cette muraille et un immense parc encerclait le bâtiment principal. Je m'introduis dans le château pendant la relève de la garde, en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire prendre. Le roi devait donner une réception car il y avait un grand nombre de personne dans le parc, je me faufilai parmi ces gens puis, arrivée à la grande porte du bâtiment principal, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. Il y avait également énormément de citoyens, ce qui me permis de me glisser vers un couloir vide. À partir de là je cherchais l'atelier de couture. Je le trouvai facilement grâce à un sort de localisation. Je sortis de ma robe, une potion que j'avais amenée. Grâce à celle-ci je créai une entité de la forme d'une sphère verte, me permettant de guider Aurore jusqu'ici. Je l'envoyai parmi les invités, elle devait se trouver par là. Pendant ce temps je pris une deuxième potion causant une attraction mentale sur n'importe lequel objet se trouvant dans la pièce. Lorsque celle-ci fut répandue sur le fuseau, je fus prise d'une envie irrésistible de le toucher. Je sortis rapidement de la pièce pour ne pas succomber. Je me cachai dans la pièce voisine et attendit. Longtemps. Soudain je vis une silhouette passer dans le couloir, elle était entourée par 3 petites boules lumineuses, verte, bleue, rouge, et une grosse boule verte. Les trois petites entités parlaient :

« Amaryllis, aide-moi ! Aurore ne s'arrête pas ! », s'exclama la rouge.

« Oh, non ! C'est la prophétie, la malédiction de la sorcière ! », se lamenta la bleue.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mes sœurs ! », s'écria la verte, « À trois, on lui lance un sort pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits ! Un, deux… »

Un éclair de lumière parcouru le couloir et atteignit la personne au centre. Mais rien n'y fit. Aurore avançait inexorablement vers son funeste destin. D'après ce que les boules de lumières disaient, elle semblait hypnotisée, je dis bien semblait car le couloir était sombre, je distinguais à peine la princesse. Je refermai la porte doucement alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce voisine. Je patientai. Tout à coup, un cri me parvint de l'atelier de couture. Il y avait du mouvement, Aurore venait de toucher le fuseau. Une personne sortit de la salle en courant puis revint avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, Aurore s'est piquée le doigt. », dit une voix féminine.

« Non ! », s'écria une voix masculine, « C… Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Et pourtant », poursuivi la voix féminine, « mais il y a encore un espoir, le prince ! »

« O… oui… mais… elle le connait à peine… Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils peuvent échanger un baiser d'amour véritable ? »

« Avons-nous le choix ? Et puis, je le sens, il est dans cette pièce. »

J'entendis les voix se rapprocher de ma localisation. Je commençai à paniquer et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, je décidai de me cacher dans l'armoire. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant la lumière sur la pièce où je me trouvais. C'était un couloir. Un très grand couloir constitué de portes, entre chaque porte il y avait une armoire et entre une armoire et une porte il y avait des armes, des épées, des lances, des armures.

« Comment est-il possible que la malédiction se réalise ? Maléfique est morte ! », asséna l'homme.

« Je sais bien, mon roi, mais il est possible que quelqu'un ait voulu achever son œuvre en réalisant son sombre dessein. Une personne très puissante qui a été capable d'hypnotiser votre fille. », fit la voix féminine, « Venez, le prince est à l'intérieur. »

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce en face de ma position, j'en profitai pour sortir de mon armoire et du couloir. Je retournai me faufiler parmi les invités, mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Ils ne devaient pas réveiller la princesse, sinon toute ma vengeance tombait à l'eau. Je devais m'occuper de ce prince, et rapidement. Je vis, au loin, deux personnes transporter le corps inerte de la princesse vers une tour. Puis j'aperçu le roi et un jeune homme à ses côtés, ça devait être le prince. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je mettrai le prince hors d'état de nuire et ensuite, pour être sûr de mon succès, je m'occuperai de la princesse. Discrètement, je m'approchai du roi et du prince.

« … si vous parvenez à réveiller ma fille, le trône est à vous ! », promit le roi.

Le prince prit congé et se dirigea vers la tour, je le suivis. Je montai les marches en même temps que lui, pour ne pas qu'il se doute de ma présence. Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir, avec une porte au bout, sûrement celle où se trouvait Aurore. Arrivé au milieu du corridor, le prince s'arrêta.

« Tu crois que tu ne sais pas que tu es là ? », dit-il, d'une voix forte.

Il se retourna, un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage juvénile, son regard bleu ciel me fixait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est fou à quel point tu lui ressembles, à ta garce de mère. », fit-il, en gardant son sourire.

Je serrai les poings. Il connaissait ma mère.

« Évidemment que je connais ta mère ! Qui ne la connais pas au royaume ?! »

« Que veux-tu ? », déclarai-je, entre mes dents.

« M'occuper de toi, afin que… », il sortit une dague tranchante, « …tu ne sois plus un problème pour le royaume… Définitivement. »

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur moi. J'aurais dû prendre ma dague, quelle idiote, je vais mourir ici, je ne reverrais jamais Violette. Il m'entailla sévèrement le bras. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Dans une tentative désespérée je lui jetai une de mes potions au visage. Il tomba à la renverse, se tenant la tête avec ses mains.

« Argh ! », s'écria-t-il, « que m'as-tu fait, sorcière ? »

Il frotta ses poignets contre ses yeux, provoquant une petite étincelle. Tout fut très rapide, l'étincelle tomba sur sa joue, une flamme naquit soudainement lui consumant lentement le visage. Il hurla de douleur, les flammes lui léchèrent lentement les cheveux puis s'attaquèrent au corps, j'assistai, impuissante, à la combustion du prince. Lorsque la tête fut entièrement consumée, les cris se stoppèrent. Je jetai un œil à la fiole que je lui avais jeté au visage, c'était une potion constituée principalement d'Éther pour traiter les blessures. Une étincelle et pouf, l'incendie. Les restes calcinés du prince gisaient à terre. Les flammes avaient stoppé leur propagation, seules quelques braises subsistaient. Je les éteignis et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la princesse. J'ouvrai lentement la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. La pièce n'était constituée que d'un lit en son centre. Celui-ci était entouré de draps rouges et fins. Il me restait deux potions, un poison et une potion de soin. J'utilisai la potion de soin pour mon bras et m'armait du poison pour terminer la vie de la princesse. Je débouchai la potion, écartai le rideau et ce que je vis me frappa d'effroi.

Violette était étendue là, dans le lit. Le visage froid et pâle comme la mort. Elle ne respirait plus. Mes genoux me lâchèrent, j'étais complètement désemparée. Comment... ? Comment était-ce possible ? Violette ne peux pas être Aurore ! À moins que… Ça signifierais que les personnes qui voulaient la tuer… C'était moi ! J'avais Aurore à portée de main depuis un mois ! Je lui en voulais de ne pas me l'avoir dit et je me sentais coupable de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Je brisais la potion en la lançant par la fenêtre puis revint au chevet de Violette. Je l'ai tuée, j'ai brûlé son seul espoir. Je suis la pire des amies. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je me laissai aller sur le corps inerte de ma seule amie. Mes sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Je me remémorai les moments passés en sa compagnie, les parties de chasse et de cache-cache. Le moment où elle m'a prise dans ses bras et celui où elle m'a embrassée. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Est-ce possible qu'elle m'aime ? Moi, la fille de Maléfique ? Mais si je l'aime en retour, elle devrait revenir à la vie ! Je séchai mes larmes et m'avançai vers son visage. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi jolie. Je plaçai mes mains de part et d'autres de son visage, écartant une mèche au passage, et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Réveille-toi, Violette, pensais-je de toutes mes forces. Je sentis une main se déposer sur mon bras, je voulus ouvrir mes yeux, mais une passion inconnue me vint, transmise par le baiser. Je me décollai, à contrecœur, pour découvrir Violette, me fixant de ses yeux bleus. Elle souriait.

« Tu m'as réveillée, Iris… », fit-elle doucement.

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

« Tu m'as caché que tu étais la fille du roi. », déclarai-je, de ma voix cassée par les sanglots.

« Tu m'as caché que tu étais celle de Maléfique. »

« Tu le savais ? », répondis-je étonnée.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

« Je m'en doutais, tu lui ressembles. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ? », lui demandai-je.

« Pourquoi le baiser ? Parce que je t'aime, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de toi. »

Je restai bouche-bée et elle en profita pour m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime Violette… Ou Aurore, je dois t'avouer que je suis perdue. », confessai-je.

« Violette était mon nom de couverture, celui que j'utilisai quand je vivais avec mes tantes, les fées. », m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Les petites boules de lumière. », compris-je.

Elle hocha la tête puis se leva.

« Il est temps de te présenter à mon père. », murmura-t-elle.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et nous sortîmes de la pièce. Nous passâmes devant le cadavre fumant du prince, nous n'accordâmes pas plus d'attention qu'un regard. Nous descendîmes doucement les escaliers. Arrivés en bas elle m'arrêta.

« Attends ! », m'interpella-t-elle.

Elle remit ma robe en état, essuya mon visage de sa main pour enlever toutes traces de larmes, réarrangea mes cheveux et m'embrassa doucement.

« Voilà », s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Nous nous faufilâmes parmi les invités, se posant des questions sur moi, me pointant du doigt, intrigués que la princesse me tienne par la main. Nous arrivâmes devant le roi, je m'inclinai profondément juste avant que ce dernier n'appelle la garde.

« Père, arrêtez ! », s'écria Aurore, « elle m'a réveillée en me donnant un baiser d'amour véritable ! Si vous l'exécutez, vous devrez me faire passer le même supplice ! »

Le roi fut estomaqué, il ordonna à la garde de me relâcher puis Aurore me présenta. Je lui souriais, malgré le moment qu'il venait de me faire passer. Même s'il était responsable de la mort de ma mère. Tout cela m'importait désormais. Main dans la main, nous sortîmes dans la cours, accueillies par le doux soleil du crépuscule. Ma nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ma toute première histoire qui m'a demandée plusieurs mois de travail (et surtout de motivation), n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review !

À la prochaine !


End file.
